Field
This disclosure generally relates to wearable headwear. Specifically, this disclosure relates to wearable headwear that includes removable electronic and/or mechanical devices.
Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to mount electronic and/or mechanical devices so that they can be worn on the head of a user. Such devices can be used for portable entertainment, personal communications, making recordings, and the like.
However, with such mountable devices, whenever a user wants to wear glasses or sunglasses, the user must adjust or remove the devices from their ears. Further, it is often quite uncomfortable to wear both a mountable device and a pair of sunglasses at the same time. Such discomfort, when applied for a long period of time, can cause muscular pain and/or headaches. In addition, cables that may extend from the mountable device to other third party devices and the instability of simultaneously wearing eyewear and a mountable device can limit mobility of the wearer; particularly those participating in law enforcement activities. Thus, there exists a need for improved mountable electronic and/or mechanical devices for providing utility to a wearer.